One Shots Naruto
by Feyree
Summary: Bueno, como dice el título, aquí planeo escribir One shots de Naruto. Ya sea el clásico o Shippuden. También, por el momento, solo estarán las parejas oficiales de la serie. Sasusaku, Naruhina, etc. Muchas gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer.
1. Aclaración Introductoria

A continuación, aquí detallaré varios aspectos de este libro.

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por haber abierto este fanfic, con esa descripción de allá atrás no sé cómo es que decidieron meterse a esto XD

 _Lenguaje_

Bueno, yo no soy de un lenguaje ofensivo. En mis escritos nunca he utilizado palabras demasiado fuertes y eso es parte de mí. Probablemente lo ocupe por la temática que tomará esto en algunos aspectos, pero no lo usaré a menos de que lo crea estrictamente necesario.

 _Honoríficos:_

No usaré términos como _Chan_ , _Kun_ , _Sama_ , etc. Conozco lo que significa la mayoría de ellos y cómo se utilizan, pero no estoy acostumbrada y no quisiera entorpecer la lectura con mis errores. Además, escribir así me resultaría mucho más cómodo. Por lo tanto, usaré un lenguaje un poco más latino.

 _Parejas:_

Como dije en la sinopsis, solo habrá parejas oficiales. Nada de NaruSaku ni SasuHina, ni SasuNaru. Lo siento, pero por el momento será así hasta que decida que es buena idea cambiarlo.

 _Actualizaciones:_

No tendré una fecha definida, como tengo acostumbrados a la mayoría de mis lectores. Este libro no es el principal, ni voy a seguir una historia lineal, por lo cual, no le daré la misma prioridad que a otras historias que tengo. Sin embargo, mis actualizaciones probablemente serán cada quince días o más.

No planeo cerrar esto pronto, así que el número de capítulos no tendrá importancia.

ꚙ

Esto es todo lo que tenía que decir respecto a este libro. Si debo comunicarles algo, lo haré eventualmente.

Muchas gracias por su atención 😊

ꚙ

Las actualizaciones empiezan oficialmente mañana 12/10/2018


	2. Descanso

Bueno, quería avisarles que antes de empezar cada One Shot pondré una pequeña descripción al principio. Esto servirá para que ustedes puedan decidir cual leer y cual no. Bueno, aquí va el primero:

ꚙ

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto van en camino a un pueblo para entregar un cachorro encargado por la princesa Kagura. Sin embargo, el viaje es largo y se verán obligados a tomar un pequeño descanso.

Ocurre un incidente y Sakura se verá obligada a ir a lavarse al rio. Sin embargo, su compañero de equipo la encuentra en una situación algo… embarazosa.

ꚙ

 **Descanso**

ꚙ

La luz del sol pasó por sus ojos, dándole un efecto cegador. Las ramas de los arboles le arañaban los brazos un poco, acentuando su malestar y molestia. El viento se sentía caliente a esas horas de la tarde, y varias gotas de sudor ya le escurrían por la espalda. El resultado era caliente, pegajoso e insoportable.

Llevaban tantas horas viajando ya, era una lástima que no se hubiesen detenido a descansar en ningún momento. El cachorro que llevaba en brazos gimoteaba un poco, y se retorcía tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Lo cierto es que tanto brinco de árbol en árbol le estaba empezando a caer mal al animal.

―¡Naruto! ― le gritó a su compañero. El chico se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Parecía ir relajado, pero podía ver su cansancio. Sus piernas flaqueaban un poco cuando se impulsaban en cada tronco, por el rabillo del ojo podía distinguir unas cuantas muecas que hacía al esforzarse y poder seguir el ritmo de su otro compañero.

Tomó unos segundos, pero por fin pudo escucharla a través del sonido del viento.

―¿Eh? ¿Sakura? ― se atrasó para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.

―Parece que no se siente bien. Podríamos tomar un descanso ― El chico esquivó una rama. Sus ojos azules pararon en Sasuke. Se encontraba a cinco metros delante de ellos.

Parecía que el calor y el cansancio no le provocaban ni la más mínima molestia, siempre daba saltos sin titubear ni amedrentarse. Sin embargo, Sakura pudo notar, aun a la distancia, su camisa empapada en sudor y su respiración superficial y rápida.

Se detuvo, provocando que Naruto se detuviera instantáneamente. Sasuke siguió andando, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo seguían se giró para ver qué estaba pasando.

Ella levantó al cachorro y lo sostuvo sobre su pecho, pero a penas estuvo estable la vomitó.

―¡Agh! ― gimió con asco. Naruto hizo un sonido demasiado obvio para ocultar la risa, en ese momento Sasuke se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para mirar la escena.

―Tsk… ―rodó los ojos― ¿por qué se detienen? Tenemos que entregarle esa cosa a la princesa para el atardecer ― Naruto se cruzó de brazos

―Esa "cosa" es un perrito. Trátalo con más respeto ― el chico apretó los labios y lo ignoró. Entre tanto, Sakura hacía lo posible por limpiarse con un pañuelo, pero el cachorro la volvió a vomitar.

―¡Yuhg! ―volvió a quejarse. Ambos chicos pararon su discusión y la miraron. Naruto estalló en carcajadas, provocando que Sakura se pusiera roja de la rabia.

―¡Naruto! ― Lo regañó alzando el puño, sosteniendo al animal con la otra mano. Sasuke se giró y brincó a otro árbol, ignorándolos.

―Pueden tomar un descanso si quieren ― alzó la voz con indiferencia. Los ojos de la chica brillaron y una enorme sonrisa le pasó por el rostro.

―¡Al fin! ― Exclamó el rubio y se dejó caer en el tronco de manera teatral.

―Voy al lago que dejamos atrás. ― anunció. Le tendió el perro a Naruto y el chico lo mantuvo bien lejos de él. Sasuke solo se limitó a responderle con un monosílabo.

Ya lejos la chica tomó su mochila y hurgó un poco, buscando su muda de ropa. No iba a salir de misión sin tener al menos unas cuantas cosas extras, una chica tenía que apañárselas. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto medio seco que estaba a unos cuantos metros del lago. La hierba le caló en las piernas, pero lo ignoró. Sacó su jabón y una toalla pequeña de viaje. Se lamentó por tener que lavarse, sin embargo, si no lo hacía lo más probable era que llevaría un buen rato apestando a vómito de perro. Y no le apetecía presentarse ante la princesa Kagura y tener que soportar sus constantes coqueteos con su Sasuke y ella estando desaliñada. Además, llevaban bastantes horas viajando ya, y el calor que hacía era insoportable. Se desvistió y de manera lenta, se fue introduciendo al agua. Estaba sorprendentemente tibia y agradable. Sintió la arena y unas cuantas ramitas en las plantas de sus pies, así que buscó la parte mas honda.

Fue un baño agradable. Sus pies descansaron y ella pudo darse un respiro de los chicos. Las constantes tonterías de Naruto, y el tratar de verse siempre perfecta ante los ojos de Sasuke la tenía agotada. Salió del lago con un enorme suspiro. Ya llevaba quince minutos de ausencia y no quería que los chicos fueran a buscarla. Fue a por su ropa, pero se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Había olvidado la ropa interior. Rebuscó en los bolsillos, pero no encontraba nada. No podía ser que lo hubiese olvidado por completo. Ella siempre era tan cuidadosa en ese aspecto.

Estaba tan concentrada y distraída que no sintió la presencia de una persona justo delante de ella. Cuando alzó la vista por casualidad, se sobresaltó tanto que dejó caer sus cosas al suelo.

Sasuke

¡Y ella estaba desnuda!

―S-Sasuke… ― el rostro del chico era impenetrable y frio, sin embargo, su cuerpo lo traicionaba pues tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y no se atrevía a bajar la vista de sus hombros en ningún momento. Pero Sakura estaba segura de que la había visto, era imposible que no lo haya hecho. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las manos y tomó la pequeña toalla que estaba tendida en el suelo.

―Los trabajadores del Terrateniente fueron a buscarnos y esperan que el equipo tenga una audiencia con él. Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte y reunirte con nosotros. ― Sakura no dijo nada. Estaba completamente avergonzada y sorprendida por esa situación tan vergonzosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observándola y ella no lo había notado? Solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

El chico se quedó parado allí unos momentos más. Era como si le costara mover sus pies. Finalmente retrocedió y se perdió entre los arbustos y la espesura de los árboles.

Estaba segura.

Moriría allí mismo.

ꚙ

―¡Sasuke! ― Naruto lo interceptó a solo unos metros del lago donde se encontraba Sakura vistiéndose. Se giró a él con el ceño fruncido. El mal humor que tenía estaba empeorando de manera significativa.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Dónde está Sakura? ¡Darán un banquete! Tenemos que estar allí para… ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes la entrepierna hinchada ― esto casi hizo que saltara tres metros. Naruto era un tonto, ya tenían trece años, era imposible tanta inocencia.

Sin embargo, sintió las mejillas tan calientes que lo único que quería era largarse de allí. Maldito cuerpo y malditas hormonas adolescentes. Aunque, tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda.

―¡Cállate idiota! Vendrá a vernos en cinco minutos ― Naruto frunció el ceño

―¿No dijo que iría al lago? ― preguntó mientras se encaminaba a su dirección, pero Sasuke lo jaló de la sudadera.

―Ni se te ocurra ― se lo llevó arrastrando.

Tener a una mujer en el equipo era, sin duda, una molestia.

ꚙ

¡Hola! Ya sé que dije que actualizaría hoy, pero aún no son las 12 así que cuenta ¿no?

Este es el primer One Shot. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado raro? La verdad es que tengo que acostumbrarme a escribir con estos personajes. Participaré en el NaNoWriMo de este año con un fanfic de Naruto y estoy super contenta. Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!

ꚙ

Haruri Saotome: ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus hermosos comentarios! Realmente me alegras el día cada vez que me llega un correo nuevo con un comentario de ti. Te voy a contestar como se debe en las respectivas historias. ¿Cómo crees que lo hice aquí? Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto y espero no haberlo arruinado todo XD. Que tengas un bello fin de semana 😊

ꚙ


End file.
